Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection apparatus and a projection method, and particularly relates to a projection apparatus having a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) mirror and a projection method.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the miniature projection apparatus has been developed to meet the needs for mobile projection. Since the miniature projection apparatus is widely applicable for various purposes such as family, business, travel, game, mobility, etc., it has become a focus of the technological development in the field of miniature projection apparatuses. On the other hand, a two-dimensional mirror element system, which is manufactured utilizing the micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) technology, has advantages such as small size, light weight, low power consumption, and, stable performance, etc., and therefore is also applied in the miniature projection apparatus as a driving element for image scanning and projection.
However, the two-dimensional mirror element system manufactured utilizing the MEMS technology has a very sophisticated structure. As a result, motions of the two-dimensional mirror element system in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction may affect each other. Thus, when an image beam is projected to an imaging region through a MEMS mirror, the image that is projected through scanning may be deformed.